pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
is a video game based off of Summer Belongs To You!. Playable Characters * Phineas Flynn - Phineas is an optimistic 10 year old who enjoys building things. He is default. *'Ferb Fletcher' - Ferb is Phineas' silent 10 year old step-brother who also builds things. He is default. *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' - Isabella is Phineas and Ferb's 10 year old best friend who helps them, and has a crush on Phineas. She is unlocked after the first mission. *'Candace Flynn' - Candace is Phineas' 15 year old older sister and often tries to bust them. She is unlocked after the first mission. *'Baljeet Tjinder' - Baljeet is a friend of Phineas and Ferb's. He is unlocked after the first mission. *'Buford Van Stomm' - Buford is a friend of Phineas and Ferb's and bullies Baljeet. He is unlocked after the first mission. *'Adyson Sweetwater' - Adyson is a Fireside Girl and is friends with Isabella. She is unlocked after the first mission. *'Ginger Hirano' - Ginger is a Fireside Girl and is friends with Isabella. She is unlocked after the first mission. *'Katie' - Katie is a Fireside Girl and is friends with Isabella. She is unlocked after the fifth mission. *'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' - Vanessa is a 16 year old friend of Candace's, and Ferb has a crush on her. She is unlocked after the fifth mission. *'Jeremy Johnson' - Jeremy is a 16 year old and Candace's crush/boyfriend. He is unlocked after the tenth mission. *'Stacy Hirano' - Stacy is a 15 year old friend of Candace's. She is unlocked after the tenth mission. *'Perry the Platypus' - Perry is Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's pet platypus. He is unlocked at the end of the game. *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz' - Doofenshmirtz is Perry's nemesis. He is unlocked at the end of the game. *'Major Monogram' - Monogram is Perry's boss. He is unlocked after buying him. *'Carl Karl' - Carl is an intern who works for Monogram. He is unlocked after buying him. Levels *'Level Name' - Mission - Area - Availible Characters #'Whatcha Doin'...Up So Early?' - Gather your friends! - Danville - Any #'Fix This Wing' - Gather parts to fix the wing! - Danville - Any #'Taco Time!' - Find the taco restaurant in Mexico! - Mexico - Buford, Baljeet #'Welcome to Tokyo' - Meet all of Stacy's cousins! - Tokyo - Candace, Isabella #'Oil Hunt' - Find some vegetable oil for the plane! - Tokyo - Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet #'Kangaroo Bounce' - Ride the kangaroos to the plane! - Australia - Any #'Gathering' - Gather parts! - Australia - Isabella, Candace, Adyson, Ginger #'Fix It!' - Fix the plane! - Australia - Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet #'Bouncing Around The World' - Bounce on the rubber bands to the plane! - Himilayas - Any #'City of Love' - Find Jeremy! - Paris - Candace #'City of Love 2' - Find Phineas! - Paris - Isabella #'Fill 'Er Up' - Find the restaurant! - Paris - Buford, Baljeet #'Crash Landing' - Find your friends! - Tiny Island - Phineas, Ferb #'The Map!' - Gather the pieces of the map! - Tiny Island - Any #'Cycling Home' - Get back home before time runs out! - Danville - Any Bonus Levels These levels are unlocked after beating the entire game. All but the first and fourth have bonus characters not playable anywhere else. *'So Busted' - Find the cell phone before time runs out! - Candace *'Homeward Bound' - Find a shortcut around the construction! - Linda *'Enjoy This Party' - Set up the party! - Gretchen, Milly, Holly, Alice (Blonde Fireside Girl) *'Rocket Car Ride' - Fly to the Himilayas! - Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Monogram, Carl *'Rescue Mission' - Get Vanessa to safety! - Norm *'Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls' - Make sure everyone is doing their job! - Uncle Sabu Cutscenes Hey Ferb Phineas and Ferb wonder what to do on the summer solstice. (Scene from the episode) You're Wrong Phineas and Ferb introduce the Sun-beater 9000, but Buford accidently breaks the wing. Follow The Sun While flying over Mexico, Buford gets hungry. Welcome To Tokyo Candace suggests that they visit Stacy's cousins in Tokyo. (Scene from the episode) Welcome To Tokyo 2 Phineas realizes they need to refill the fuel tank. Bouncin' Around The World Vanessa falls onto the plane and causes it to drop its passengers and crashes into Australia. Gotta Make Summer Last Phineas discovers the plane is shattered and asks Isabella, Candace, and the Fireside Girls to find the parts. Quirky Worky Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet try to fix the plane. Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls After the wings of the plane break off, the gang ask Uncle Sabu for some rubber bands. (Two different episode scenes) Won't Keep Us Apart After landing in Paris, Candace decides to look for Jeremy. City Of Love While trying to set up the perfect romantic scene for her and Phineas, Isabella loses track of the redhead. Heck Of A Day Buford accidently insults the person who is supposed to give them vegetable oil, so he and Baljeet look for someone else. Whatcha Doin'? After crashing on an island, Phineas and Ferb realize everyone else is missing and search for them. Come On, Kids! Isabella peptalks Phineas. (scene from the episode) Phineas realizes that the map was ripped into shreds. Tour De Ferb Buford realizes how they can get home in time. Summer Belongs To You Phineas, Isabella, Candace and the gang celebrate getting home in time. Bonus Cutscenes These cutscenes come from bonus levels. 'Busted' Candace sees the jump roping robot, but can't find her phone. 'Mom Look' Linda gets a call from Candace, but gets stuck in traffic. (scene from episode) 'Candace Party' After the gang leaves, the remaining Fireside Girls decide to plan a party. 'Mobile Mammal' Vanessa goes missing, so Doofenshmirtz enlists the help of Perry, Monogram, and Carl to find her. 'Weaponry' Doofenshmirtz finds Vanessa, but she doesn't fit in the rocket car, so Norm has to help her escape from the angry police. 'Baliwood' The rubber band factory is running slowly, so Uncle Sabu looks to see who's slacking off. Freeplay Mode In freeplay mode, you can explore any of the areas you've unlocked and play as any of the characters you've unlocked. Mini missions are scattered throughout the area, which are randomized. Areas *Danville (Flynn-Fletcher Neighborhood) - Default. *Mexico - Unlocked after third mission. *Tokyo - Unlocked after fifth mission. *Australia - Unlocked after eighth mission. *Himilayas - Unlocked after ninth mission. *Paris - Unlocked after twelveth mission. *Tiny Island - Unlocked after fourteenth mission. *Perry's Lair - Unlocked after bonus levels are beaten. *DEI - Unlocked after bonus levels are beaten. *Danville (DEI Neighborhood) - Unlocked after bonus levels are beaten.